


small

by ctrl_plus_c



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Sexual Age Play, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: In the middle of a killing game, Shinguji feels like boulders are keeping him in bed.
Kudos: 32





	small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitKat69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/gifts).



> gift for my s/o

Shinguji laid in bed, analyzing the ceiling of his room. It'd been months since the killing game started, and the only ones to die have been Amami and Akamatsu. The most recent attempt at murder was thwarted as Momota managed to prevent Tojo from killing Hoshi. Ever since they all worked out what was in the motive videos, everyone had been strangely calm.

Except for him, of course.

It was becoming only more and more frequent that his sister asked him why he hadn't gotten her more friends. In all honesty, he'd gotten attached to the people he was trapped here with. They probably didn't care for him (he was creepy, for one, and an easy stalker type for two) like he cared for them, but it was all the same. He wouldn't kill his fellow classmates for her.

That angered her, but he knew how to keep her at bay. As long as his mask was on and he did exactly as she had taught him, he wouldn't be reprimanded by her. One of the things he did for her was wear the uniform she made for him. She liked when he got up early, was at breakfast before everyone else. Today, he was late to breakfast and was still wearing the pajamas Monokuma had lovingly provided everyone. 

He felt like boulders were weighing him down, keeping him in his bed. He felt a sort of numbness in his limbs, like he couldn't move them at all. He convinced himself he was simply tired, but that might not have been the case. Of course he felt tired, but that was normal with every morning. Normally he could get up. Not today.

It didn't help that he felt... unnaturally small. He felt like he could simply forget about his worries and stresses, when he knew he couldn't. He had responsibilities, duties to take care of. He felt so vulnerable, so weak, so fragile. He knew if anyone checked on him it would be to make sure he was still alive.

His fingers tangled with each other, his skin uncovered for one. maybe, just maybe, this feeling would eventually disappear. He'd be able to go back to everyone else, act as if nothing happened, and it'd eventually be forgotten. It's not like he would be accepted into any sort of friend group. He liked to watch others, not mingle with them. 

He allowed himself to relax. Feeling his body sink into the bed, warmth filling his body as he allowed himself to abandon his maturity, his stress, his worry, his reality. 

It wouldn't hurt to truly be alone for once.


End file.
